


Unexpected change

by Babyastropls



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:56:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28590639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babyastropls/pseuds/Babyastropls
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Kim Seungmin
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Han jisung, a boy that went through years of rough hell. He'd get bullied by every bully in the school he moved to. Ofc, he was getting tired of it too. Bruised everywhere and him not being able to tell his pain to anyone. He was hurt but he stood strong. He trusted himself. He knew he could stay strong. Till one day, while he was getting bullied smth he was grateful for happened. That day was the day his lifesaver came

"Sweetie, hurry up! Ur breakfast is going to get cold!" Han's mom shouted from the kitchen

"I'm coming! I just gotta pack some stuff!" Han said and he was putting his special oil for his bruises from the last bullying to recover

Han never told his mom about this because he knew if he did he would have to be home schooled. Though he was bullied often, very often he still had a couple of friends. He didn't have any friends that was rlly close w him because the kids knew that if the bully knows their friends w han, their going to get dragged w him so their not taking any risks

"What's for breakfast mom?"

"Pancakes w maple syrup, just the way u like it"

"W a blueberry on top?"

"Yes sweetie, w a blueberry on top"

"Thanks mom" smiles at his mom

"So, what classes do you have today?" Han's dad came own the stairs asking

" ...... "

"Ur going to give me the silent treatment now huh? Alright, I understand"

"I'm not hungry anm, I'll just take the bus to school"

"Are u sure sweetie? There's only a bit left" han's mom said while grabbing han's wrist

"Yeah. Bye. Have a great day mom"

Han walked out of the house w his by over one shoulder and his hand in his pocket. He walked to the bus station and sat down while waiting for the bus to arrive. He's usually early so he sits down and just takes deep breaths before he arrives to school. Then, the bus arrives after 10 minutes later

He noticed smth odd abt the bus and he knew he shudn't go on it. But, he couldn't wait for another one because he knew he would've been late. He went on the bus and what he saw first was so not expected. The bus driver naked w no clothes on and what shocked him even more was that the passengers on the bus was giving each other blowjobs and handjobs. He sat down and looked kinda umcomfy. He knew he had to get off the bus that second but his body wasn't letting him. He felt weird. Uncomfy but happy. He turned around seeing two gay couples giving each other blowjobs and handjobs. He couldn't take his eyes of them. Till then, the bus stops as another passenger entered. It was a boy abt his age


	2. Chapter 2

"Huh? Seungminie? What is he doing here? Maybe he got on the wrong bus too"

"Huh? Hannie? What are u doing here? I didn't know u got on this bus" seungmin said lookin nervous and awkward

"I don't, I got on the wrong bus. I didn't know I'd end up in this situation because their are curtains so yeah"

"Ahh"

"U seem nervous. Everything okay?"

"Yeah, just feeling a bit idk. Aren't u feeling a bit uncomfortable?"

"I kinda am but like, I don't mind I guess" 

"Can I tell u smth? Promise me u won't tell anybody. I'd hate u for life if u do"

"Promise"

"I'm actually, gay. I'm a usual costumer here. The only reason I look all tired when I arrive at school is because I get my daily handjobs and blowjobs here. I cum till I feel so exhausted and I like it. When I saw u jn I kinda felt nervous because I've never seen a kid in our school here before"

"Oohh I mean, if u feel like that then it shudnt be a problem cuz that's what u want and ur happy w it"

"Also, I always come here hard before I enter it and my friend is kinda aching cuz I saw u and taught It'd be weird if I acted like I didn't see u and continue my life like I didn't just pass by u"

"H-hard? U mean as in, ur horny?"

"Yeah .... yk what just put ur hands behind ur head and never put them down. Always stay still and never flinch and also keep ur mouth shut unless I say so. We'll be at school in an hour from now so don't worry"

"What are u going to d- "

"Mouth shut" seungmin puts a finger on han's lips

Seungmin slowly unzips han's zippers and pulls down his pants. He gives han a deep glare and makes sure he's scaring han. Han couldn't move at all not say anything. So he just let seungmin do what he wants to

"I'm gonna give my little kitty a blowjob and then handjob u when u feel like cumming okay? But don't worry, daddy will make u so satisfied that u'll be so shocked after. Just sit down and relax while I suck ur dick and make u moan daddy's name"

Han's eyes widen when he heard the way seungmin talked. He has always seen seungmin as the cool smart kid and just usual so he never expected this side of him to come out

Seungmin grabs han's dick and then giving it a few strokes. Then he gives han a full blowjob. Han started feeling good and felt weak in the knees. He couldn't stop seungmin nor did he want to. He whined and moaned and whined and moan. And when he was quiet the ppl in the bus started making noises and some were alrdy cumming which made han turned on and so did seungmin.

Seungmin did his magic till Han started giving him signs of him abt to cum. He gave the boy a few more fast strokes and boom. Han cums

"Woah kitty, u cum more than I do. This is gonna be fun" seungmin says then smirks at han

"That was the best thing I've felt. It felt so good seungminnie. Better than ever"

"Nu - uh not seungminnie. Call me daddy. Now, since I've helped u why don't u help me w my friend. He's been waiting"

Han did what seungmin did but han decided to tease seungmin a bit. Han slowly and playfully played w the tip of seungmin's dick and rubbed it w the tip of his fingers in circle. Seungmin was sensitive there and it shows. Every time han's fingers moved seungmin would either whine or flinch. Han found it hot and did that a couple of times. He didn't wanna try a blowjob during his first time doin this so he just did a handjob and that alrdy drove seungmin crazy. He did it till seungmin came

"Dang, I guess now you know im sensitive huh?"

"I can tease u every now and then right? It drives u crazy just by me rubbing the tip of it. U little whore"

"Well, I guess ur going to be a regular here too huh? If u are then, how abt we keep this to ourselves forever?"

"Sure"

"Btw the only reason u arrived on this bus is because u went on it early. The bus schedule arrives at a different time now"

"Ahh, no wonder. Anyway, thanks for doing it. It was my first and u made me feel really good. I might actually be gay thanks to you now"

"Well, since u considering I guess u shut make the decision fast so I could finally fuck u in the ass"

"Woah there, I'm still new to this. Maybe not that but maybe ... U could be my boyfriend"

"Thats a good idea too. Alright it's confirmed. We're dating"

They both continued doing it w each other every day and apparently no one caught them. Sadly, that was the only change that happened. Han stil got bullied but he knew he had seungmin so he became a bit stronger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took I long to release the other part. Idk if ppl actually like this so I didn't really think of releasing the other paDr straight away !!! Well, hope u enjoyed thothis!!


End file.
